Epilogophilia: Whatever Happened to Guts?
by owlcroft
Summary: The judge and McCormick have a short conversation about father figures.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story were created by someone else, and I thank them for it.

A/N: This story was first published in the STAR for Brian's second CDzine and is dedicated to all of who who helped us reach our goal. Thank you!

**Epilogophilia, Season Two: Whatever Happened to Guts?**

_Hardcastle is asked by a fellow jurist to fill in for him as star of the "You Be the Judge" television court show. As an instant hit, with his hard-nosed, uncompromising brand of justice, the judge begins to enjoy being a star. After the television station's public relations person is killed, Hardcastle and McCormick find a music box in her desk, which is an exact replica of one sent to a recently murdered newscaster. Hardcastle is then approached by a psychiatrist named Stephanie Gary, who confides in him about a patient she believes is fixated with television stars. Dr. Gary is actually the murderer and kidnaps the judge to kill him. McCormick and the police arrive just in time to save Hardcastle, who decides riding for justice is more important than show business._

**Epilogue—**by Owlcroft

"You want some more gravy?" The judge held up the bowl questioningly.

McCormick blinked at him. "Huh? Oh, no. Thanks." He prodded his mashed potatoes into a small heap then smashed them flat again.

Hardcastle sighed, spooned some more gravy over his own potatoes and set the bowl in front of McCormick in case he changed his mind. He took another forkfull of peas, then spoke again. "You could make a little face. You know, put peas for eyes and a nose and then draw a mouth."

"Huh?" Mark looked up at him in confusion. "Oh." He set down his fork and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just thinking about something."

The judge rounded up the last of his own peas, nodded encouragingly and waited.

"About Doctor Gary. About her 'problem'." McCormick leaned back in his chair and slouched a little further down. "I was just thinking maybe it was a good thing that Sonny left when he did."

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain that one." The judge started making interesting shapes in his own potatoes.

McCormick frowned, concentrating. "See, I was thinking that maybe it's better to a have a dad leave than to have a dad stay that doesn't want to be there. I mean, it really messes a kid up when a parent leaves, but if they stay and they make it obvious that they don't want to be there . . . am I making any sense, here?"

"Yeah, I think so." The judge wiped his mouth and leaned back from the table himself. "It's always tough on the kids when their folks split up. But sometimes that's the best thing for everybody, instead of hanging in there and making everybody even more miserable." He pushed his plate a little to one side and piled his napkin on the table. "You see it all the time in divorce court. People who stayed together 'for the sake of the children' and the children are unhappier than they'd have been splitting time between the two parents."

"So," said Mark slowly, "maybe Sonny actually did the right thing, just in the wrong way?"

"Could be. I don't think you'd have ended up like Doctor Gary if he'd stayed." Hardcastle shook his head. "I think it usually takes more than that to end up on the shady side of sane. But it _might_ be that he did the right thing, maybe for the wrong reasons, and he sure didn't go about it the right way."

"Yeah, but a dad's supposed to teach you things, be a role model, be there when you got a problem. I can't see Sonny being good at any of those things." McCormick rose and picked up the judge's plate and stacked it atop his own.

"Well, that's a point. But I think you're letting him off too easy." Hardcastle rubbed the side of his nose thoughtfully. "Every boy needs a father figure in his life somewhere."

"Better late than never," Mark murmured, then raised his voice, "Lemon meringue pie. Just let me get these in the sink." He pushed through the door into the kitchen and let it swing shut behind him.

The judge sat in surprised silence, then McCormick poked his head back around the door.

"You know," he grinned, "I always thought you seeing a shrink was a good idea!"

finis


End file.
